Le Retour
by Mana2702
Summary: Qui aurait cru que Paul reviendrait les voir un jour ? Pourtant c'est ce qui arrive, pour la plus grande joie de ses amis !


_**Ce texte répond au défi 66 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : votre personnage bronze tranquillement au soleil quand un vaisseau extraterrestre se pose devant lui.**_

* * *

Graeme s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Bronzer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal, l'anglais n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de s'exposer au soleil. Clive dormait et Ruth était partie faire des courses. Leur ami Paul, l'extraterrestre, était reparti depuis trois ans maintenant. Le dessinateur ne pouvait nier que son ami lui manquait. Depuis leur rencontre avec l'alien, les deux amis n'avaient pas eu une seconde à eux. Le roman de Clive illustré par Graeme avait rencontré un franc succès. Ils avaient même gagné des prix. Les deux acolytes s'étaient lancés dans l'univers de la BD à présent et ça avait beaucoup de succès. En parallèle Clive travaillait son deuxième roman, grâce à la transmission de pensée de Paul, le brun avait des idées plein la tête et son imagination était intarissable. De son côté le blond avait fait une exposition de ses dessins, s'était marié avec Ruth et ils étaient sur le point d'avoir un fils qu'ils appelleraient Paul en souvenir de leur ami galactique. Graeme but une gorgée de bière et soudain un vaisseau apparu. Il était identique à celui dans lequel Paul était parti à l'époque. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils apparaissaient en plein jour maintenant ?! Le vaisseau se posa et une rampe se baissa doucement. Paul arriva en souriant :

-Graeme vieux salopard !

-Paul ?!

-Bah ouais c'est moi qui veux-tu que se soit ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu vous rendre visite quelle question !

-T'es toujours aussi dingue en tout cas, oser arriver en plein jour !

-Ouais, celui qui réglait l'atterrissage s'est planté dans son calcul de données. J'avais besoin d'une bonne bière, ça me manquait là-haut ! En plus je voulais savoir ce que vous deveniez bandes de sales geeks !

-Cool, bah écoute avec plaisir on va arroser ton arrivée mon pote.

Graeme alla dans la cuisine et revint auprès de son ami en lui tendant une bière :

-Tu vas rester longtemps ?

-Je sais pas trop, ça dépend.

-J'espère que tu restes au moins jusqu'à ce soir, que Ruth et Clive puissent te voir.

-Ils sont où d'ailleurs ? Content de voir que ça marche toujours pour vous en tout cas ! D'après la maison je vois que vous n'êtes pas dans la misère !

-En effet, le premier roman de Clive a connu un grand succès, mes illustrations l'accompagnant aussi. Après on s'est lancés dans une série de BD tous les deux. Clive bosse sur son deuxième roman, j'ai fait une expo de mes illustrations. Ruth et moi sommes mariés et elle est enceinte, on a décidé d'appeler notre fils Paul.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Et pour toi quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai aussi une famille là-haut, je t'épargne les noms puisqu'ils sont imprononçables dans votre langue.

-Et Tara ?

-Elle va bien, elle s'est plutôt bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie.

-Tant mieux.

-Putain de merde Paul ?!

-Hey Clive ma grosse poule te voilà !

Le brun s'approcha et serra l'alien dans ses bras :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit enfoiré ?!

-J'avais envie d'une bonne binouse et pourquoi pas d'un petit joint.

Ils se mirent à rire et discutèrent un moment. Après ça Ruth rentra elle aussi et arriva bientôt dans le jardin. Elle posa une main sur son ventre rond :

-J'en reviens pas, Paul !

-Ruth, toujours aussi belle !

-Mais... personne ne va voir votre vaisseau ?

-Nan, votre énorme manoir devrait bien le cacher de la rue.

-Oui mais de l'autre côté ?

-T'inquiète on a une nouvelle option qui rend le vaisseau invisible aux autres... enfin c'est compliqué. Écoute ne perdons pas de temps avec ça. La grossesse te va à ravir.

-Merci, je suis contente de te revoir !

Elle s'assit sur une des chaises de jardin :

-Alors, raconte-nous ce qui t'est arrivé tout ce temps ! Tu restes longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser. Je suis sur le point d'avoir un autre enfant sur ma planète. Je pense rester quelques jours maximum, je vais aussi contacter José.

Les deux anglais ne purent retenir un gloussement stupide :

-José Zet...

-Les gars c'est un très bon ami je vous ai déjà dit que c'était pas cool de vous moquer de son nom !

La discussion continua tranquillement, ils étaient contents de retrouver leur ami alien, même si ce n'était que pour peu de temps. C'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, une réelle complicité était née entre l'alien et les deux britanniques quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Il était devenu comme un membre de la famille pour eux, et apparemment c'était réciproque.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
